


Through the Looking Glass

by Ariadne_Cho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Cho/pseuds/Ariadne_Cho
Summary: Anna and Regulus are British expat twins returning from America to attend Hogwarts because of, well, tradition. Becoming friends with Harry Potter, upending Black family traditions, taking cousin Draco down a peg or two, and much more. Will adjust rating as series continues.





	1. Meeting Hermione Granger

Year One, Chapter One - September 1, 1991. In the AM.

King's Cross station was not yet bustling with the activities of new and returning Hogwarts students and their families. Many families preferred to either apparate or floo in over at The Fellow across the street about thirty minutes or so before the train departure, even though King's Cross had its own floo - the network gets too clogged on September 1st, so any families in the know just use The Fellows' floo. Muggleborns arrive about an hour early typically, usually because, really, Platform 9 and 3/4?! Is there such a thing? Anna Langley and her twin brother Regulus Black convinced their parents to allow them to arrive two hours early. It seems that the twins enjoyed people watching immensely.

"I don't know why I allowed you two to talk me into coming here so early. Early! We could've had a nice lay-in, a nice breakfast, and then just floo over," their mother, Cassiopeia Black-Langley grumbled. Her hair was immaculate in its chignon, her jacket cinched just so, and her long dark skirt not too tight but not too billowy. She may be the daughter of Walburga and Orion, but this daughter of House Black knows how to blend in with her environment.

A low rumble of chuckles signaled the arrival of William Langley. "Now dear, you know that our little ones are just too excited and are studying the natives in their natural environment. Besides," he said teasingly, "isn't that what you did at their age?"

Cassiopeia blushed. "Yes, but at least no one noticed," she hissed.

"Except daddy," both children replied. They had heard the story of how William and Cassiopeia had met in their first year of Hogwarts many times. Too many times. It was embarrassing. But then again, they are eleven.

William sat next to Anna on the bench, joining in on the twins' observations. Both were silent, never letting out what they saw or who they saw. The station was slowly bustling to life when they spotted a bushy haired girl pushing her cart with her trunks. It would've looked like any other commuter if it weren't for the fact that her eyes kept searching between platforms 9 and 10.

Anna stood up. "I got this," she said as she strode over to the girl, who looked rather pressed and neat in contrast to her hair, in her buttoned down shirt and skirt. On the other hand, Anna favored band shirts and jeans, especially today of all days. Cassiopeia would often find herself thinking of her elder brother, but pushed those thoughts away. No sense in thinking about one brother who is apparently a mass murderer, and the other who disappeared and got himself killed.

"Hi, I'm Anna." Anna held out her hand to the bushy haired girl, who looked at it hesitantly.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger," Hermione replied. She peered shyly at Anna. "Um, would you know where I could find platform 9 and 3/4?"

Anna grinned. "Yep!" She pointed to the barrier at number nine. "Just run straight through. You'll hit the other side."

Hermione looked at her quizzically. "You're not pulling one on me, are you?"

"Pulling one?" Anna repeated confusedly before realizing what that meant. American English and British English were so different! "Oh no! No, I'm not. I'm a maj, just like you. See?" She pointed to her family seated on the benches. "That's my family. They're maj's too!"

"Maj?" Hermione repeated. Anna smacked her head. Completely forgot she's not in Florida anymore.

"Short for 'magicals.' American term for those with magic." Anna explained. Hermione's eyes lit up with comprehension. "Ooh, ok!" She replied, grinning. She then looked from Anna to the barrier and back again.

"Can I stick with you? My parents dropped me off because they have to go to work and I really don't know anyone else," Hermione said, biting her lower lip.

Anna's face brightened. "Sure!" After all, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Or acquaintanceship. Or a study group. Anna wasn't too fussed about what to call it.

Regulus raised an eyebrow as his twin returned with the girl. He wasn't surprised that Anna had made a new friend – that seemed to be her gift, although for the life of him, he couldn't think of where exactly she got that from. From what he saw of his grandmother Walburga, great-uncle Cygnus, and Arcturus, they were not the "let's be friends at first sight" type.

Langleys were more interested in furthering knowledge and research than human interaction, although how they managed to procreate was a miracle, as far as he was concerned. It might be from their paternal grandmother Jin-Yi. Her family was said to be the gregarious type who were friends and allies to all, which would explain how the family survived all the turmoil of the past thousands of years.

Anna bounced happily to the bench, clutching Hermione's hand while the poor girl was using her other hand to try to maneuver her trolley. Cassiopeia wandlessly and wordlessly sent out the Locomotor spell to help make it easier. Just how the Mugg-No-Maj's-survived without magic still surprised her to this day, even with her exposure to the No-Maj world.

"Everyone, this is Hermione Granger," Anna announced proudly. "Hermione, this is my family. My mom, Cassiopeia Black-Langley," she pointed to her mother, "my brother, Regulus Black," pointing to Regulus, "and my dad, William Langley," pointing to her father, who was engrossed in reading the Financial Times.

"Hello Hermione," said Regulus, standing up and extending his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Hermione smiled and shook his hand. "Likewise." Cassiopeia smiled and nodded in greeting. William, on the other hand, was still in his own world. Anna rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to excuse daddy," she said to Hermione. "When he starts reading something, it's hard to get his attention, short of setting the paper on fire."

Hermione giggled. "That's kind of like me. I love to read." Anna smiled. "So do I. But I think I'd notice someone before they set fire to my book."

"So why are you here early, if you know where the barrier is?" Hermione queried. She had a feeling that the family were not muggles and muggle-borns.

"We occasionally like to observe the No-Maj world. It's something that most Maj's would not bother to do, but since we all live on the same planet…" Regulus shrugged. It wasn't that easy to explain why they observe non-magicals. It wasn't as though they were No-Maj lovers like their distant cousin Arthur, but at least they know what the purpose of a rubber ducky is, thanks to a school system for magicals that taught non-magical and magical subjects.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You mean that most wizards don't bother with muggles?"

The family, William included, bristled at the use of 'muggle.' Hermione instantly wondered what she said wrong.

"You said nothing wrong, child," William said gently, folding his paper in halves, his attention now grasped. "We spent most of our children's childhoods in America, where non-magicals were simply called No-Maj's, and magicals were simply called Maj's. Using the term 'muggle' seems a bit disrespectful to us."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "But that's what Professor McGonagall called the non-magicals."

Anna placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Well, think of it this way: the term 'muggle' also a term used in the 1920's to describe a joint."

"Joint?" Hermione turned her head to Anna.

"Marijuana, weed, Mary Jane, whathaveyou," replied Regulus. Hermione whipped her head to the male twin.

"What?"

"Exactly," the twins said simultaneously. William and Cassiopeia both pinched their noses, knowing what was to come.

"See, we had a discussion about this, "said Regulus.

"In family, of course. Well, not with extended family," noted Anna.

"And after finding out the alternative meaning for the term,"

"And the fact that it just sounds like a disease or something,"

"Especially since it makes it seem like being magical is normal,"

"When really, normal is subjective,"

"It just feels disrespectful to refer to a greater population inhabiting this planet,"

"As 'muggle'," both twins finished.

"Same deal with 'squibs'," Anna added.

Hermione had watched the twins go back and forth in a verbal tennis match. A part of her was disturbed that her initial encounter with magic was being slightly challenged. However, the logical side of her agreed with the argument put forth by the Wonder twins (as she now called them in her head). It did seem a bit disrespectful to refer non-magicals with a term that said that there was something wrong with having no magic. It made her (mental) heckles rise up on behalf of her parents. But before she could respond, or ask just what is a squib and why does it sound like 'squid'?, Regulus suddenly shifted his line of focus to a lone boy walking around with a trolley. The boy seemed nondescript, except for the snowy owl residing in its cage on top of the trunk. Regulus stood back up. "My turn," he said as he walked away.

Hermione made to move with Regulus, but was held back by Anna. "No, let him help the poor kid," Anna said. "No one really tells new Maj's just how to get to Platform 9 and ¾. If they manage to stumble onto it, then great. But a lot are like you and new kid there," she pointed out with a jut of her chin.

Author's Note:

I have uploaded the fancast for this story, and I am very excited about it:

Regulus Sirius Black(Joseph Gordon-Levitt)  
Anna Cassiopeia Langley (Margot Robbie)  
Cassiopeia Walburga Black-Langley (Lena Headly)  
William Langley (Christian Bale)  
Katherine Langley (Marion Cottilard)

***Update 09/16/17: I FINALLY got the Black and Langley family trees all sorted out. I only did the Black family tree back to Phineas Nigellus Black, since the information on Pottermore only got murkier the further back I went. The Langleys, on the other hand, have an interesting family tree that will be explained in future chapters. Fun Fact: All of the Langleys born into the family are named after Kings and Queens of England. I also changed the fan cast for Cassiopeia because, well, Lena Headly is kickass. However, there will be no twincest at all! ***

I am working on the second chapter as we speak. It's kind of hard trying to decide whether or not to bring Ron into the quartet of Harry, Hermione, Anna, and Regulus. On one hand, I'd like to try to stick with canon when possible. On the other hand, I also want to see Harry not fettered by Ron's Slytherin bias.

Thank you for reading this "newly revised and expanded" chapter! I've always wondered what it would've been like if Hermione's first peer-to-peer magical encounter was one where she would not have been the dominant one, and what it would've been like if Harry had met a magical family that was really what purebloods would sneeringly refer to as 'blood traitors.' But not to their faces. Because they're Blacks (well, Cassiopeia is, the kids are half, but whatever). And no one sneers at a Black and gets away with it.

Next chapter, Harry meets the Langleys. The twins will explain why the mish-mash of surnames either in next chapter or the one(s) after that. They pull no punches, those twins.

Also, a disclaimer: I own only the Langleys named above (and all in the Langley line). The rest belongs to the wonderful (although I'm wondering about Cursed Child) JK Rowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fancast for this story, and I am very excited about it:  
> Regulus James Black-Langley (Joseph Gordon-Levitt)  
> Anna Callidora Langley-Black (Margot Robbie)  
> Callidora Black-Langley (Cate Blanchet)  
> Christof Langley (Christian Bale)  
> Christina Langley (Marion Cottilard)  
> I am working on the second chapter as we speak. It's kind of hard trying to decide whether or not to bring Ron into the quartet of Harry, Hermione, Anna, and Regulus. On one hand, I'd like to try to stick with canon when possible. On the other hand, I also want to see Harry not fettered by Ron's Slytherin bias.
> 
> Thank you for reading this "newly revised and expanded" chapter! I've always wondered what it would've been like if Hermione's first peer-to-peer magical encounter was one where she would not have been the dominant one, and what it would've been like if Harry had met a magical family that was really what purebloods would sneeringly refer to as 'blood traitors.' But not to their faces. Because they're Blacks (well, Callidora is, the kids are half, but whatever). And no one sneers at a Black and gets away with it.
> 
> Next chapter, Harry meets the Langley-Blacks, or Black-Langleys, or Langleys. The twins will explain why the mish-mash of surnames either in next chapter or the one(s) after that. They pull no punches, those twins.
> 
> Also, a disclaimer: I own only the Langleys named above (and all in the Langley line). The rest belongs to the wonderful (although I'm wondering about Cursed Child) JK Rowling.


	2. Meeting Harry Potter

Year One, Chapter Two - Kings Cross Station, between Platforms 9 and 10, 9:45am

Regulus approached the skinny, dark haired, green eyed boy with the snowy white owl on top of his trunks on his trolley. The boy did not seem to notice Regulus until…

"Hogwarts?" inquired Regulus, smiling softly as though to not scare away a frightened puppy. Or deer.

The boy started, and looked at Regulus. "Hogwarts, yes," he replied.

Regulus motioned for the boy to follow him. "C'mon then, my family's also going to Hogwarts."

The boy with the snowy white owl followed Regulus hesitantly towards his family. The boy noticed that the parents were dressed rather nicely, more like Muggles. Regulus seemed to dress as his father did – nice slacks, button down shirt, blazer. Although, Regulus did forego the tie.

"I bring a new friend," Regulus announced. The boy looked surprised. Cassiopeia thought for a second that he just seemed surprised that someone called him his friend. And then she noticed the boy's eyes. They reminded her of… Her eyes narrowed slightly.

William smiled at the lad. "Hello there. I'm Mr. Langley, Regulus's father." The boy smiled back. "I'm Harry Potter," he whispered.

Hermione stared at him. "I've heard of you! You're i-" Her mouth was muffled by Anna's hand. Anna smiled at Harry. "Hi Harry. I'm Anna, and this is Hermione Granger. And that's my mum over there," she motioned with a jerk of her head.

Harry turned to Cassiopeia, who seemed to be assessing him. After a moment, she smiled slightly. "I knew your parents back in school," she replied. Harry's eyes opened wide. "I dare say though, you are much more polite at this age than your father was," she added.

Harry stared at Cassiopeia, wide eyed. "You knew my mum and dad?" he whispered.

Cassiopeia and William both nodded. "We were in Hogwarts together at the same time, although Cassie here was a year behind," William teased his wife softly. Cassiopeia rolled her eyes, but her smile did not leave her face.

Meanwhile, Anna rolled her eyes at her mum and whispered softly in Hermione's ears, "That is my cousin there. DO NOT make mention of whatever you have read about him. I can guarantee that, since the only survivor was one years old, that NO ONE KNOWS what happened that night, and Harry has not given an interview in his entire life. DO. NOT. BADGER. HIM. ABOUT. HIS. SCAR," she ended with a slight threatening note, while smiling for all to see.

Hermione's eyes were wide while Anna was whispering. At the end, she nodded frantically. Smiling, Anna dropped her hand and turned to Harry. "You're our cousin," she announced.

Harry looked at her, surprised. "I am?"

Regulus nodded. "Yes, on your paternal grandmother's side. Dorea Black was probably the only Black able to marry who she chose to without being blasted from the family tapestry." Harry and Hermione's eyes went wider, if that was possible: Harry, because this was another bit of information about his family, and Hermione, because a magical family tapestry!

Before anyone could say anything else, William got up from where he was sitting. "Since it's already ten, maybe we should get through the barrier," he suggested.

Cassiopeia nodded. "Yes, the children will need to find a compartment before the horde descends."

Harry and Hermione grabbed their trolleys, and looked at Anna and Regulus, who did not have a trolley. Anna shrugged and smiled. "Shrunken and in our pockets," she said brightly. "Makes it easier to move about."

Once approaching the barrier, William stopped and looked at the kids. "Ok, Regulus, Harry, you're with me. Girls, you're with Cassiopeia." They all nodded. "Right, now just walk through."

Harry's eyes had remained widened. "Walk through? But it's a wall."

Regulus stifled a chuckle. "To no-maj's, it's a wall. To us though, it's just an illusion."

William nodded. "Correct, Regulus. Now let's walk." The menfolk walked to the barrier….at the barrier….and then disappeared into the barrier.

Hermione looked at the barrier, stunned. "Wow," was her only response.

Anna smiled. "Isn't magic great?" she asked rhetorically.

Cassiopeia gave her daughter a ghost of a smile. "Quite. Now girls, the same as the boys. Just walk through." And with that, they went through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾.

Disclaimer: I own only the Langley twins and their parents and parents' relatives (except for Cassiopeia's family). All else belongs to the queen herself, JK Rowling.

**Updated 09/16/17: I changed up the names again to match the first chapter.*

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, and sorry it is so short! I've been having really horrible writer's block on how to introduce Harry to the Langleys. Hopefully the subsequent chapters will be easier to handle.

Speaking of subsequent chapters, I should forewarn you that the chapter structure will change either the next chapter or during chapter 4. I will be giving (somewhat) equal voices to the Langley parents as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own only the Langley twins and their parents and parents' relatives (except for Callidora's family). All else belongs to the queen herself, JK Rowling.
> 
> Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, and sorry it is so short! I've been having really horrible writer's block on how to introduce Harry to the Langleys. Hopefully the subsequent chapters will be easier to handle.
> 
> Speaking of subsequent chapters, I should forewarn you that the chapter structure will change either the next chapter or during chapter 4. I will be giving (somewhat) equal voices to the Langley parents as well.


	3. Meeting Ferret Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Harry have met the Langleys' and are now entering Platform 9 3/4. This is truly their first introduction (outside of Diagon Alley) to the wizarding world and to the Langley family dynamics (well, a little bit of that).

Year One, Chapter Three – September 1, 1991 around 10am-10:30am-ish

Cassiopeia, Anna, and Hermione walked through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. Both girls gasped at the Hogwarts Express and surroundings while Cassiopeia looked on indulgently. For her, this was nostalgia, back when she and twin Regulus first saw the Express when seeing off older brother Sirius. She felt a slight twinge at the thought of Sirius, as she usually does. No matter what, family is family, even the homicidal members.

They reached William, Regulus, and Harry down towards the carriages. William had taken Regulus' trunk out and unshrunk it. Regulus lifted it with ease, to Harry's amazement. "Featherlight charm," he whispered to the awestruck boy. Looking at his father, "Dad, could you put the featherlight charm on Harry's trunk too? He has a lot to carry, and it'd be easier."

William raised an eyebrow before wandlessly applying the charm to Harry's trunk. Harry lifted it hesitantly, then smiled when it was as advertised – featherlight. He smiled up to William. "Thank you."

William waved him off. "Don't mention it. I never understand why trunk makers just don't make the charm standard issue."

"How else would they be able to make their galleons, darling?" Cassiopeia's voice floated out. The girls appeared behind her.

Harry gestured to Hermione's trunk. Hermione lifted it up with ease as well. "Mrs. Black-Langley must've applied the charm. But how? She didn't say a word."

Anna had already placed her trunk on the ground to get resized by her father. "Wandless and wordless. That's standard issue in the states due to the Statue of Secrecy. They really take it seriously over there."

Hermione made an "oh" face of understanding before turning to Cassiopeia. "Thank you, Mrs. Black-Langley." Cassiopeia nodded. "Please, just Cassiopiea. Mrs. Black was my mother, and soon in the future, my daughter-in-law."

Hermione nodded. "Ok. Thank you, Cassiopeia."

"Cassiopiea Black, as I live and breathe," a voice drawled from behind Cassiopiea. She turned around to see another blonde, but this one wearing dark emerald dress robes. Her hair was pulled back in a chignon. She had the appearance of being incredibly put together, rather like a Victorian doll.

Anna and Regulus' countence immediately soured. "Hello, cousin Narcissa," they intoned tonelessly. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in puzzlement.

Narcissa smiled. "I just couldn't not stop and say hello to my favorite cousins," she said politely. Cassiopeia kept herself from rolling her eyes. Calling her her 'favorite' was really pushing things, especially in light of all the machinations of the patriarchs before their deaths.

Anna smiled. A predatory smile. A smile that would not be out of place on a Slytherin. "I forgot you would be here, cousin. Is Draco attending Hogwarts this year?" she said sweetly.

Narcissa momentarily looked surprised before nodding. "Yes, it's his first year. His father wanted him to go to Durmstrang, but I just could not be without my Draco all year long. They do not allow for students to leave the school until the end of the year."

Anna and Regulus managed to swallow a snort and a laugh. Oh, this was going to be good. Cousin Draco was going to go to Hogwarts. Regulus managed to hide a big shit-eating grin on his face. Oh, this year is definitely going to be interesting.

Cassiopeia nodded in understanding. "I understand. William and I were thinking about sending the children to Ilvermorny, but we made a promise to my father and the rest of the patriarchs. And, well," here, Callidora affected a shy and humble demeanor that did not fool her husband and children, "you know how it is, cousin. Family comes first. I just could not ignore Father's dying wishes for his grandchildren."

Narcissa looked as though to be frozen in stone. Blinking, "Ah, yes, I had forgotten that your family was living in the States. I'm amazed that they even have a school for witchcraft. Of course, it cannot compare to the rich history of Hogwarts."

"No, it cannot, but Ilvermorny's own history is just as illustrious. However, that is neither here nor there, cousin." Cassiopeia gave a closed lip smile. William just looked at his wife with a smile, her children watching the two witches with eagerness, Harry and Hermione just looking confused.

"Ah, here he is now. Draco! Over here, darling!" Narcissa waved over a boy, no taller than Harry, to the little group. His face was pointed and narrow, his hair pale blonde, eyes grey. This was Cousin Draco.

Anna narrowed her eyes slightly. Regulus looked bored. Harry and Hermione just gave up trying to figure out what was going on – Hermione privately figured that Anna would clue her in later on, while Harry was just trying to blend in with the background, which would've worked if William wasn't behind him.

William, meanwhile, looked at Draco with amusement. He knew that Anna was itching to eviscerate the boy. He just hoped it wasn't literal and, if it was, that she took the time to gain a practical understanding of human anatomy. It can be difficult to get into cadaver labs, after all.

Draco looked at the group of children with barely disguised disdain. "Hello," he said, before sneering at Anna. Anna just grinned.

"Hi, ferret face!" both Anna and Regulus chorused cheerfully. Their parents couldn't decide whether to look horrified or amused. Narcissa's eye went wide and the left one twitched. Harry and Hermione just looked on, wide-eyed, at the twins.

Draco's face went red. "Stop. Calling me. FERRET FACE!" he yelled. Anna and Regulus just smiled. "Draco!" his mother scolded. "Watch yourself. We are not at the Manor for you to show such ill-bred manners."

Draco stiffened and gave a little head bow to his mother. "My apologies, Mother." Turning to Anna and Regulus, "Cousins, I wish I could say that I am overjoyed to see you both. Here. In Britain."

"Aw, Draco, did you really miss us that much?" Anna simpered. Regulus gave a strangled cough that sounded like a laugh. Hermione was trying to hide a smile. Harry just watched on. This was really his true introduction to the twins.

Draco ignored Anna and turned to Regulus. "Cousin," he nodded. Regulus tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Cousin William," Draco acknowledged the Langley father. William likewise tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Well, children, you should really get on board and find a compartment before it all fills up," William announced, to the surprise of Harry and Hermione. He had been pretty silent so far, the attention shining brightly on his two children and his wife.

Anna smiled brightly at her father. "Yes daddy, of course!" She reached up to hug her father. "I will write to you every day," she promised.

Christof shook his head, smiling. "Once a week is enough, otherwise the notes will just become shorter and shorter unless you decide to write a treatise on something incredibly random every day."

Regulus laughed. "Once a week works for me, father." He stuck out his hand for William to shake. After all, he was now going to Hogwarts. He's growing up. He's almost practically a man. Or nearly a lord. Amused, William shook Regulus' hand.

Cassiopeia hugged her daughter. "Now dear, you know that you can be in any house you please." Anna hugged her mother tightly. "I know mother," she replied, pulling away and smiling.

Cassiopeia then reached for Regulus. "And you, my darling boy," she said, hugging him tightly. "I know you will bring glory and respect back to House Black."

Regulus nodded gravely. "Yes mother," he replied softly.

William, meanwhile, was shaking Harry's hand. "Now remember," he said, "you have family here at Hogwarts. Anna and Regulus will look after you, even if you are in a different House than they are."

Harry looked up at the well-polished man, and, feeling his heart fill at the mention of family, hugged him. William momentarily looked surprised before smiling and returning Harry's hug. "And you will write to us, won't you?"

Harry nodded. "It will be nice to have someone to write to," he said, smiling. "I think Hedwig would like the exercise."

William looked at the owl in surprise. "You named her Hedwig? That is a good name, Harry, very good name." Harry smiled. It felt odd to have an adult male praise him. It felt…nice.

Hermione had hugged Cassiopeia. "Thank you, Cassiopeia, for helping us through the barrier, and for my trunk," she said. Cassiopeia returned her hug.

"Do not mention it, dear. Now, what William said to Harry stands for you – Anna and Regulus will look after you in Hogwarts, no matter your house." Hermione grinned. She now had friends. Anna and Regulus were smiling as well. Draco just stood there, scowling as his mother made a fuss over him. Anna and Regulus just smirked. This was just too precious.

"Do write to us, Ms. Granger," said William as she gave him a hug. Hermione nodded, and then gathered her things to go onto the train. Harry, Anna, Regulus, and Draco did likewise. As they entered the train, Cassiopeia sighed and leaned into her husband.

"They grow up so fast, don't they," she said. Narcissa nodded in agreement. At least on that, they can agree on.

Disclaimer: I only own the Langleys. All others are the brainchildren of JK Rowling.

***Update 09/16/17: Finished editing the names of the Langley family.

Author's Note: Hi Ferret Face! I thought that was a nice tie-in to 'Goblet of Fire' and also a nod to the character of Frank Burns in *M*A*S*H. I was thinking about making the chapter longer with their search of a compartment and the subsequent exposition that will be happening while the train hurtles towards Hogwarts, but I really wanted to just close out this little introduction to the Langleys.

Starting next chapter, the chapter structure will be different. As I said before, the structure will basically allow for different scenes to occur simultaneously. Think soap opera structure. Thanks for reading so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the Langleys. All others are the brainchildren of JK Rowling.
> 
> Author's Note: Hi Ferret Face! I thought that was a nice tie-in to 'Goblet of Fire' and also a nod to the character of Frank Burns in *M*A*S*H. I was thinking about making the chapter longer with their search of a compartment and the subsequent exposition that will be happening while the train hurtles towards Hogwarts, but I really wanted to just close out this little introduction to the Langleys. 
> 
> Starting next chapter, the chapter structure will be different. As I said before, the structure will basically allow for different scenes to occur simultaneously. Think soap opera structure. Thanks for reading so far!!!


	4. Stirring the Pot

Year One, Chapter Four – On the Hogwarts Express 10:45am-ish

Draco had stomped onto the train car, the twins, Hermione, and Harry following behind him. Anna continued to follow him towards the front of the car when Draco whipped around with a scowl.

"Can't you just leave me alone," he growled. Anna smiled innocently.

"But Ferret Face, if I did that, then I wouldn't have the pleasure of being in your presence for the 8 hour journey!" Anna simpered. Behind her, Regulus, Harry, and Hermione were trying to suppress their laughter. Draco saw this and narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't think that either of you could sink your family name even lower," he sneered. Anna's smile immediately left her face, leaving behind an emotionless mask that would make even Walburga Black (may she rest in, where, wherever she is) proud, her eyes cutting into Draco like knives…no, scalpels. Evisceration really was not off the table, as far as Anna was concerned. If Draco knew just how she fantasized about cutting him down to size (literally), he would've channeled his mother instead of his father.

"I know you're not going to say what I think you're going to say," Anna said softly, her face betraying no emotions. Regulus rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew where this was going. Maybe he can take himself, Harry, and Hermione into a compartment quickly enough to miss the body parts being thrown around. Even in the magical world, blood can be tricky to get out of clothes. No one really has a vial of dragon's blood on hand – bloody vial was expensive to procure.

Draco continued to sneer, although his eyes betrayed his sudden fear. He remembered the times he was forced to spend with his cousins, albeit too late. "What, afraid I'm going to insult your mudblood pet?"

Before anyone knew it, the Malfoy heir was on the floor, clutching his family jewels. Anna simply smirked standing above him. "I think you will find, dear cousin," she drawled (she would've made Lucius Malfoy proud if she didn't just knee his son in the nads), "that THAT particular word will need to be taken out of your vocabulary post haste. I would hate for your mother to find out that you insulted friends of House Black and House Langley."

Draco was still on the floor, unable to speak, but eyes widening at the implications. His mother had warned him, but he didn't want to believe it. And now? This was confirmation, and he found out in the worst way possible. Wait until his father hears about this – Draco feared a Howler would make its way to Hogwarts.

"Why Anna Langley, imagine if your Lady Mother were to see this," a male voice drawled lazily. Draco closed his eyes. His day just got worse.

Anna, on the other hand, was grinning like it was Christmas, her birthday, Easter, and Halloween all rolled into one. "Marius!" she exclaimed, stepping over the silently crying Malfoy to hug the fourth year boy in Slytherin green and silver.

Marius hugged Anna tightly. "It's good to see you, cousin," he whispered. He then looked up at the others. "Regulus," he nodded. He then saw Harry and Hermione. "Who are your little friends?"

Anna pulled herself from Marius' arms and turned towards her brother. "Long-lost family and a new friend," she said proudly. Draco, hearing this, cried harder. His mother was going to kill him. Well, not really, but he could kiss the care packages goodbye.

Marius nodded his head. "Perhaps we should find a compartment to settle in," he suggested. Regulus nodded in agreement. Then, they all (except Draco) followed Marius into another car.

On Platform 9 ¾, 10:45am-ish

Cassiopeia pulled herself from her husband's arms. "Well, it looks like the children will be alright," she said, smoothing her skirt.

Narcissa nodded. "And now, all we can do is wait until the Sorting."

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. William watched, amused. "Perhaps we should retire to Langley manor for this conversation, cousin," she suggested.

The older witch nodded in agreement. "That would be agreeable." She then spun on her heel and walked away. Cassiopeia sighed before rubbing the bridge of her nose. She and William then walked back into the non-magical world, where they were met with a curious sight.

A troop of redheads, all various heights were walking towards the barrier. "-packed with Muggles of course-" they heard before realizing who they were looking at.

Molly Weasley looked to her children and asked, "Now, what's the platform number?"

Cassiopeia snorted. "With the number of children you have sent to Hogwarts year after year, you still have to ask?"

That brought the family up short. The oldest boy briefly looked annoyed before it registered who had spoken, and who was at her side. He smoothed his hair with his hands, wiping them on his slacks before approaching. "Lord and Lady Langley, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Percival Weasley."

William raised his eyebrow before nodding. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weasley. I hear from my nephew that you are a prefect for Gryffindor this year."

Percy bursted with pride. "You are correct, Lord Langley." He then paused thoughtfully, as though uncertain, "although, I am not aware of any other Langley in Hogwarts at the moment."

William smiled. "My nephew, Marius Delenoir. He's a year behind you, in Slytherin. He keeps me informed of anyone he believes to be…interesting," with that word, his eyes slid over to a pair of twins trying not to seem overly interested in the exchange. Percy did not notice.

Molly, meanwhile, eyed Cassiopeia warily. "And may I ask why you are here today?" she snidely asked.

Cassiopeia smirked. "The same reason why any parent is at Kings Cross on September the first. My children are starting their first year at Hogwarts."

Molly stiffened slightly. "I was under the impression that they would go to Ilvermorney, since you were living in America."

Cassiopeia resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. Of course Molly Weasley, nee Prewit, would think that she knew all the goings on in Magical Britain. Her aunt Lucretia was right about Molly – she did think she was the end all and be all.

"Well, obviously we have moved back to London. Fulfilling the final wishes of Father, and all," Cassiopeia quipped flippantly, observing the remaining Weasley children. The little girl was watching Cassiopeia and Molly was a bit of awe. The boy, who looked about her children's' age, looked bored. That one, she silently noted to herself, will have a hard time at Hogwarts if he's not interested in the curriculum.

Cassiopeia sighed inwardly. "Well, we mustn't keep you. After all, you have four children to put on the train. William," she turned to her husband, who was in a conversation with the eldest boy, "we really must get going. Your sister will be home for the meeting, and you know she deplores lateness."

Cassiopeia then turned to Molly with an insincere smile. "Just so you know, the barrier is right behind me. As it has been for countless of years." Molly's face reddened, making Cassiopeia grin.

"William! It is time to go," she called out. William smiled at the boys. "Well, I mustn't be late for a meeting. It was good to meet you three. Have a good year. Oh, and Percy," he added before he walked towards Cassiopeia, "do drop me an owl if you have any questions about careers. I know that is a focus of fifth year."

Cassiopeia and William walked out towards the exit of Kings Cross, leaving behind a gaping Molly Weasley, an awe-struck Ginny Weasley, a bored Ron Weasley, a happy Percy, and a pair of twins who could not suppress their grins over how someone managed to leave their mother speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the Langleys and their distant (non-canon) relations. All other characters are the property of the Queen we know as JK Rowling.
> 
> Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to post! Real life has really interfered the past few months. Throw in the need for a clearer Black/Langley family tree and it's just been slow going.
> 
> Fancast for Marius Delenoir: Tom Hardy


	5. Azkaban Interlude

The way to Azkaban was rocky. Depressing. Very depressing. The witch walking from the dock to the front gates of Azkaban could only suppress a shudder from the invading chill in her bones.

Seeing as she was a relatively frequent visitor (if twice a year is considered 'frequent'), the gates opened for her. The guards knew who she was there to see, and suppressed their glee. Every time she would visit, she would leave their charge in a rage, which made for a tasty meal for the Dementors. It was enough for about 90% of the Dementors to feast upon.

Her feet led her down corridor after corridor, maneuvering their way to the highly restricted section, home of the worst offenders who had no hope of ever leaving. She idly reflected that "Abandon all hope ye who have entered here" should be etched up on top of the doors.

She found herself walking into a visitors room, smiling at the guard, and sitting at the table, crossing her legs at the ankles. In less than a minute, more guards arrived with their prisoner. A small malicious smile graced her lips. This made up for being without their children for most of the year. This made up for his abandoning his families. Well, almost.

The prisoner seated in front of her was wearing magical suppression cuffs. His hair, black and matted. His clothes, Azkaban issued and tattered. His head remained down. He knew she was here. And he hated it.

Katherine kept the smile on her face. "You're looking...well, dear."

His head remained down, only a slight shrug of the shoulders indicated that he heard her.

Katherine continued, "As you can probably guess, it is that time of year again. I already dropped off our lovely children at Kings Cross. They were so disappointed to not be able to be here...with their father," venom dripping from the last word.

He kept his head down, only shrugging his shoulders. She was baiting him, she always did. And, as he has done many times before, he had vowed to not rise to her bait.

Katherine regarded him, and then continuing, "Oh how I wish you could see them now. There are times when I look at them and wonder just how did time fly so fast. Seems like they were just babies yesterday." She smiled wistfully. "So precious, so tiny, so...innocent."

Keep your head down. Do not listen. Do not react, he chanted in his mind. He could already see, in his minds eye, his children as babies. He remembered them, the little baby girl grabbing his finger with her tiny chubby hand, the little boy who regarded him with wide eyes and a smile. Times changed. People changed.

"I also saw your sister and her little ones yesterday. I cannot believe how much they have grown. It feels like just yesterday they were little toddlers running around, bringing light and life into the old family home." She tilted her head towards the man. "Regulus Sirius is such a delight. Rather reserved, like his namesake, but with that sparkle of mischief in his eyes. The Patriarchs were so delighted with his passion for history, to learn and apply its lessons in life. And Anna! Oh, the dear girl. Charming enough to win over the Patriarchs and Walburga herself, despite her fondness for non-magicals. Walburga seemed to believe that Anna just hung the moon. And Kreacher! Well, she has him eating out the palm of her hand, even after all this time away, she is still his 'Special Young Mistress Anna.'"

The man fought with himself not to raise his head at the mention of his sister and her children. It had been so long ago since he saw her, when she was fighting with the Ministry to at least give him a trial, or the appearance of a trial. He still remembered the tears tracking down her face as she tearfully told him that the Ministry had dug in its heels. He still remembered how his heart broke, broke because she was his little sister and he should've been her protector instead of an arrogant, ignorant berk who made a mess of everything.

Katherine stared at the man. Silence reigned as she evaluated what else to say. "Lucretia sends her love," she announced, surprising herself and the man. "The poor dear has just allowed Hufflepuff to make her all sentimental. I should be disappointed, but she, and Marius, are at the top of their year, and she is still ambitious enough to make the most hardworking Puff cry from sheer inadequacy. Ravenclaw has definitely not benefitted from her sorting."

The man finally looked up. His grey eyes shown brightly, partly from the mention of his children, partly from tears. "Does she..." he hesitated, and then asked hopefully, "does she remember me?"

Katherine stared at Sirius, dumbfounded. "Of course she remembers you, you mangy mutt," she hissed. "Granted, she doesn't have many first hand memories, but penseives are remarkable things, are they not?"

Sirius swallowed hard. Then daring to feel hope, he asked, "And Marius? Has he mentioned me?"

Katherine felt pity for him, a small amount of pity. "I think you and I know the answer to that," she whispered.

His eyes and hands clenched. "Some days, I wonder what did I do to deserve his animosity."

Her eyes widened comically. "What did you do to deserve his animosity?! Really? You know what you did," she exclaimed. "Does 'repudiation' ring a bell? The fact that you cared more for your godson than your own flesh in blood son? The fact that, because of your impulsive nature, you have effectively rendered your children, niece, nephew, and godson fatherless, uncleless, and godfatherless?" she screamed, palms on the table, towering over the cowering man.

Sirius recoiled in the face of her vehemence. "He still loathes me that much," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

Katherine calmed down, taking deep breathes, and sat down. She looked down to compose herself before looking up, "He is a Black, despite his illegitament status. And as you know, Blacks remember every slight, every insult, especially from family."

Sirius shook his head. "Look, if I could do everything over again, I would. You know I would," he beseeched her. Katherine sneered in response. Even when she was angry at him, even when she showed just how low he had become, he still thought her to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

"What can I say to make it right to him? That I'm sorry? I've only been saying that for the past decade. That I wish I had never repudiated my family? That, that I wish that I had never turned tail and ran when you told me you were pregnant? That I wish I took the news of his sorting with more grace and less like Mother? Tell me, Kate, WHAT CAN I SAY TO MAKE IT RIGHT?" He ended, screaming, standing over her.

Normally the guards would rush in to make him sit down. Years of visits, however, taught them to not interfere. She may not be Minister, but the Duchess had immense influence over magical and nonmagical Britain, more so than Fudge and the Wizengamot and the Sacred 28 combined. Plus, she's scary when she's angry. And wizards knew better than to confront an angry witch.

Katherine looked at him, eyes widened, her face anguished. It was this, always this. Always about the wrong paths chosen, choosing friends over family and his children. Always about responsibilities thrown aside and responsibilities thrust upon them.

Sirius collapsed into his chair, tears streaming down his face. Looking up, he took in deep gulping breaths to steady himself. "Why do we do this?"

Katherine looked at him in surprise. "Why do we do what?" She inquired.

Sirius looked at her, small smile on his face. "This. The yelling. The screaming. The recriminations. Just...all of this."

Katherine was caught off guard for a moment. She quietly thought about his question. "This is how we've communicated since the twins were born," she responded quietly. "This..." she sighed. "I know I have so much anger towards you. I don't need a mind healer to tell me that."

Sirius regarded her silently. "I'm angry...at myself," he admitted. She looked at him in surprise. "I am, believe it or not," he said. "I have all this time here, and all I can do is think. Think about what a shite father I have been to Marius and Lucretia. Think about how I was a right bastard to you ever since you told me we were having children. Think about how, if I hadn't repudiated my family, then maybe it would've been easier for Cassiopeia when she went to the Ministry to petition for a trial." He sighed. "I have all this guilt for how I wronged you, our children, my parents, my siblings, and my godson. If I didn't chase after Peter..." at this, Sirius choked, tears streaming down his face.

Katherine looked at him, surprised and alarmed. "The Ministry back then would not listen to anyone. Even I tried talking to Crouch and Bagnold about a trial for you. But all I got was a 'silly girl, leave the politics to us grown ups' even though I already inherited the title and estate from Aunt Elizabeth," she snarled.

He looked at her in surprise. "You...you went to clear my name?"

"To get you a trial," she corrected. Then she sighed, running a hand through her hair. Sirius tried hard not to remember how her hair felt brushed between his fingers. So close, but still so far.

"I thought it was criminal how they just threw you here when you were clearly hysterical. I thought the Black madness had caught up to you, but they just wanted a confession. Plus, any idiot who knew you even slightly would've know that you would never have bowed down to Voldemort. Blacks tend to be too proud, think they're above everyone," she admitted.

Sirius smiled. "Thank you for that, Kate. But," he sighed, "I am consigned here, in hell, for a crime I did not commit, for an eternity."

Katherine looked at him, a smirk on her lips. Sirius immediately took notice. "What do you know?" he asked in a ghost of his formerly playful tone.

She just continued to smirk. "I know that, right now, as we speak, the next Head of House Black is on a journey to Hogwarts with his sister and cousins. The Patriarchs had a plan, but it had to wait until the next in line is officially at Hogwarts and Sorted."

Sirius gaped at her. He never, in a million years, would have thought that his father, Uncle Cygnus, and grandfathers Arcturus and Pollux would have collaborated on a plan, a plan that placed a Langley as head of House Black. He thought for sure Cygnus would've pushed for his own grandson to inherit the title.

Katherine's smirk turned mischievous. "I think that the new Head of House Black would have better luck where his mother and aunt had failed years ago. It's going to be a new beginning, a renaissance," she told Sirius, "and magical Britain won't know what to do when it comes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally had a continuation of chapter 4 to follow in chapter 5. But the framing stumped me, and this chapter literally came from out of the blue, which is a surprise because real life has not been nice recently. After writing this scene, the thought of doing a prequel of sorts (focusing on the Blacks and Langleys) actually sounds fun.


End file.
